With Love
by IMALittleThings
Summary: Et c'est à peu près à ce moment que tout a mal tourné. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'aurai pas du. Elle n'aurait pas du. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimerai toujours. Les choses auraient du être différentes. On aurait du être simplement heureux. J'ai tout gâché. Je l'ai perdu. Quelque part, je suis peut-être aussi mort moi-même.
1. Prologue

_**With Love**_

**PROLOGUE :**

**«_ Parfois, il faut savoir avancer. Parfois, on a envie d'abandonner, on voudrait plutôt partir que continuer, mais c'est encore pire quand on affronte pas les choses. Fuir n'aide pas. Fuir ne fait que causer plus de problème. Est-ce que c'est plus facile ? Non. Est-ce que c'est un remède magique ? Non. Est-ce qu'on s'en sort comme ça ? Non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? Perdre quelqu'un, c'est la pire chose que l'on puisse vivre. C'est comme de relire encore et encore la même histoire de John Green où on sait tous qu'on va pleurer, qu'on va être détruit, qu'on va le haïr, mais recommencer. C'est comme sauter sans parachute, où se jeter à l'eau sans savoir nager. On maudit tout le monde, on voudrait que tout s'arrête, on déteste tellement cette personne qui est partie, et en même temps on voudrait tellement qu'elle revienne. Puis on finit par ce haïr. On finit par penser que c'est notre faute, et qu'on aurait du faire quelque chose. Parfois, on peut juste pas faire autrement. Parce que même si on aurait fait quelque chose, rien n'aurait changer. On peut rien faire pour stopper le temps, ou le faire revenir en arrière. La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est vivre avant qu'il ne soit déjà écoulé. Alors oui, c'est difficile à faire, oui, c'est affreux de le penser, mais il faut tourner la page. Il faut recommencer sa vie. Parce que dans le fond, c'est le seul remède à ce poison qui nous ronge. On oubliera jamais. Non, ça serait trop facile de juste oublier. Mais on continuera. Et c'est en continuant et en ne lâchant jamais prise qu'on pourra rendre le meilleur hommage à cette personne qu'on a un jour perdu. » **

Voici une petite histoire entièrement imaginer par mes soins, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lettre du 13 juillet 2011

**J'ai finalement choisi de l'écrire sous forme de lettre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;)**

Lettre du 13 juillet 2011

**« _ Savez-vous ce que c'est d'aimer ? Je ne parle pas juste d'attirance. Je parle d'une dépendance totale de l'autre. D'une affection tellement forte qu'on ne peut plus s'en défaire ou s'en détacher un seul instant. Je ne pense pas que l'amour existe réellement à notre âge. Nos relations de couples sont plus basés sur un désire mutuel qu'un véritable besoin d'être avec la personne que l'on aime. Mais parfois, on rencontre cette personne. La bonne personne. Celle qui nous hante jour et nuit. Alors on tombe amoureux. On se jette à corps perdu dans toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour être avec l'élu de nos coeurs. On en oublie trop souvent que tout ce qui tombe finit par toucher le sol. Alors, n'est plus que mystère celui qui ressortira presque indène de sa chute, et celui qui se brisera. Parce que peu importe les efforts et l'amour qu'on peut mettre dans une relation, le cristal que l'on jette finit toujours par se briser. Commence alors la descente aux Enfers. On est prêt à tout pour oublier. On essaye de toutes les façons possibles de passer à autres choses. On hésite pas à se faire du mal pour ça. On préférait encore ne plus jamais revoir le soleil à affronter ça. Mais, on a pas le choix. Aussi dure que la vie puis être, il faut l'affronter. La dernière fois que mon coeur a été brisé, j'ai disparu pendant une année entière. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis prêt à revenir ou pas pas dans le monde réel. J'ai peur. J'ai l'impression d'être encore trop fragile, trop brisé. Elle m'a pas juste quitté moi, c'est ce monde qu'elle a quitté. J'aimerai revenir en arrière. Parce qu'un amour sincère ne s'efface jamais totalement.»**

_Instable_.

Je m'appelle Shea Dawson, et selon mon thérapeute, je suis instable. Peut-être qu'il a raison. J'ai tendance à perdre le contrôle de ce que je ressens et de ce que je fais. Mes parents disent que je passe trop de temps seul. J'en fini par devenir fou, selon eux. Peut-qu'eux aussi ont raison. J'ai pas l'impression d'être seul, pourtant. Peut-être que je me suis seulement habitué. Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas seul dans ma tête. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Il se passe trop de choses dans mon esprit. Tant de question dont les réponses posent encore plus de questions. Est-ce que l'on a vraiment un esprit ? Je pense. Sommes-nous qu'un assemblages de connexion dans un cerveau, ou nos sentiments sont-ils vraiment réels ? Et si nous étions quelque part entre les deux, comme une machine programmé pour faire sans cesse les même gestes mais à qui on a accordé un peu de liberté dans ce qu'elle ressent. Peut-on survivre a quelqu'un, et s'en remettre sans avoir de séquelle ? Non. On ne peut pas juste fermer les yeux et tout faire redevenir normal. On peut essayer, mais la douleur restera. Est-ce humain d'essayer d'oublier ? Si ça l'est, c'est tellement égoïste et mauvais. Une personne que l'on a aimé ne peut être oublier. C'est comme de lui enlever son existence. Qu'est-ce qu'être humain ? Peut-être qu'être humain se résume simplement au fait d'être un homme, de ressentir des choses et d'avoir la possibilité de vivre. L'humanité est-elle différente du fait d'être un homme ? Et si être humain était différent d'avoir une part d'humanité, cela signifierait qu'on n'a pas tous cette part de nous qui nous pousse vers le meilleur mais qu'on a tous une part de mal qui nous pousse au pire. On pourrait alors être un psychopathe mais rester humain, à l'inverse, on ne peut être un psychopathe et garder sa part d'humanité. Pouvons nous être totalement bon ou totalement mauvais ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il y a toujours un juste milieu. Et plus que ça, je pense qu'on a besoin d'un juste milieu. Les choses ne peuvent jamais totalement être blanche ou noir. Chaque acte à ses conséquences. Parfois, on croit au meilleur pour que tout ne cesse de s'en prier, et inversement, parfois on croit au pire et les choses ne font que d'aller de mieux en mieux. Pourquoi avons nous ce besoin de toujours qualifier nos actes de bons ou mauvais ? Aucun n'acte ne peut réellement l'être, en définitif. Même les pires actes. Tout finit par apporter son contraire. C'est ce qui donne tout son sens à nos actes, comme la mort donne un sens à la vie. Si c'est la mort qui donne un sens à la vie, pourquoi vivre et pourquoi ne juste pas mourir ? Parce que la mort est un voyage qui se mérite et ça serait bien trop facile de mourir avoir comprit à quoi sert de vivre. A quoi bon vivre si l'on perd la personne la plus importantes à nos yeux ?

C'est ce genre de chose qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit. J'aimerai pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions qui se posent à moi, mais j'en arrive toujours au même point. Je ne sais pas comment continuer à vivre sans elle. Je ne sais plus comment avancer en l'oubliant. J'ai l'impression que ma vie _doit_ rester_ fixer_ à ce dernier instant, quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Ce dernier moment avant qu'elle ne soit plus là. Peut-être ai-je tords. Peut-être ai-je raison. Qui serait le dire au fond ? On ne peut parler de ce que l'on ne connait pas. Mon thérapeute a beau me dire que les choses iront mieux, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieure d'un orage qui ne se calmera que lorsque je ne serai plus là moi-même. C'est faire sans cesse le même cauchemar. La vie en finit par perdre son attrait. Peut-être ai-je encore besoin de temps. Mon thérapeute dit que j'ai encore besoin de temps. Mais je sais, au fond de moi, que rien ne changera. Je ne sais même plus de quoi j'ai réellement besoin. Je sais juste que je souffre. Je souffre et j'aimerai que ça s'arrête.

Affectueusement, Shea.


	3. Chapter 2 : Lettre du 19-21 août 2011

Lettre du 19-21 août 2011.

Je n'arrive plus très bien à penser par moi-même. Tout s'embrouille tout le temps dans mon esprit. Mon thérapeute dit que ce n'est qu'une phase, et que ça va s'arranger. Et si ça empirait ? Et si je faisais du mal à quelqu'un ? J'ai peur de ce que je suis et de ce que je deviens. Je ne suis pas prêt pour retourner au près des gens. J'ai besoin de solitude. Je ne pourrai jamais revenir au lycée en Septembre. Mes parents disent le contraire. Mon thérapeute aussi. Mais j'ai tellement peur que ça tourne mal. Comment être sur que je ne ferai de mal à personne ? Ma vie est étrange en ce moment. J'ai recommencé à sortir, parfois. Mes parents m'emmènent diner à l'extérieure, mais jamais aux heures où ils sont sur de croiser beaucoup de monde. Mon thérapeute dit qu'il faut que je réapprenne la vie en société et qu'il faut que je me réhabitue à vivre avec d'autres êtres humains. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de cirque qu'on éduque pour faire le beau et amusé la galerie. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je ne voulais pas. Mais ma mère m'a supplié. Alors je l'ai fais. Pour l'instant, tout c'est toujours bien passé. Mais mes parents me font sortir de plus en plus tôt. Ce soir, on doit sortir à l'heure où il y a le plus de monde dans les rues. L'heure à laquelle on doit attendre qu'une table se libère au restaurant du coin. J'ai peur. J'en tremble.

**« _ La peur des autres est quelque chose de naturel, l'être humain est fait pour se méfier. Et il a raison. Il aurait tord de faire confiance au premier qui passe. Il aurait tord d'être naïf. Les autres le réduiraient à néant. On le briserait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une petite goutte d'eau dans un océan de tristesse et désespoir. Alors il se défend. Il se méfie. Il craint. Et il survit. Parce que survivre des autres, c'est facile. Il suffit de ne pas lâcher et de tenir le coup quoi qu'il arrive. Survivre de soi-même, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Avoir peur de soi-même, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. On ne peut pas se fuir soi-même. Peu importe ce qu'on fait, ce qu'on dit. On est ce que l'on est et on ne pourra jamais vraiment changer. Quand on voit son reflet dans le miroir, on peut essayer de le changer, l'image qu'on a de nous-même restera. C'est une marque qu'on a et qui restera à vie. Il faut faire avec, avancer. Parce c'est de ça qu'il est question, non ? Avancer. Jamais regarder derrière, toujours continuer. C'est ce qu'on nous demande, non ? Mais quand on peut plus avancer, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Quand ça devient trop dur de continuer, comment on est sensé persister ? Il y a pire que de perdre son chemin, perdre sa raison d'avancer. Il y a toujours une façon de retrouver son chemin, mais, quand on ne sait plus pourquoi on avance, on ne peut plus continuer. »**

Il est minuit. Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis. Mes parents ont incité, avant-hier, pour ce diner. J'ai cédé. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du. Revoir certains visages m'a perturbé encore plus qu'en temps normal. Ca devient de plus en plus difficile. Mais je continue. Plus mes pensées s'embrouillent, plus j'essaye d'arrêter de penser. Mais arrêter de penser, c'est impossible. Alors je fais des choses stupides pour oublier. Je ne suis pas rentré depuis que j'ai dit à mes parents vouloir aller faire un tour avec d'anciens camarades. Je sais à quel point c'est irresponsable. Mais être seul m'aide beaucoup. J'ai besoin d'être loin de tout ça pour être enfin «_ libre_ ». J'ai besoin de pouvoir souffler. Dans deux semaines, environs, je retourne au lycée. Je dois aller bien avant d'y être. Je dois me contrôler. Je dois ne plus faire de crise. Je dois trouver ma façon d'aller mieux. Je dois me calmer. Peut-être quand faisant des choses dangereuses, en forçant l'adrénaline à monter, peut-être quand étant totalement à l'en proie de la peur, je pourrai oublier. Alors je continue. Je me promène dans les vieux sentiers de l'anciennes villes. On y croise que très peu de gens. Surtout la nuit. Ils ont peurs des histoires que l'on raconte, surement. Les ruines deviennent mon terrain de jeu. J'aime y être. Peut-être est-ce parce que moi-même je me sens comme être tombé en ruine. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que j'ai ces marques sur les bras. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je ne cesse d'essayer de disparaitre. Parce que je suis brisé. Parce que je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Parce que je ne suis plus que souffrance.

**Affectueusement Shea.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Lettre du 16 Septembre 2011

Lettre du 16 Septembre 2011

Jessy. Mes parents avaient l'air tellement fier de moi quand ils m'ont vu avec Jessy, dans le salon, entrain de travailler sur un exposé. Je connais pas vraiment Jessy, en réalité. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis non plus. Il était juste là quand j'ai craqué. Il m'a empêché de faire une énorme erreur, le premier jour de cours. Depuis, il est tout le temps sur mon dos. Et c'est étrange. J'ai toujours aimé ma solitude, mais d'avoir Jessy pour veiller sur moi, c'est presque rassurant. C'est comme de pouvoir respirer après avoir garder la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air. Jessy est resté tard à la maison. Alors il est resté diner. J'ai apprit plein de chose sur lui ce soir là. Je n'avais aucune idée de la difficulté de la vie que lui-même devait mener. Même si il est resté très vague dans les détails, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est pas forcément facile avec ses parents, et qu'il ne s'entend pas beaucoup avec son grand frère. On a beaucoup parlé avant que ma mère ait finit de dresser la table. C'est étrange à dire, mais d'entendre les problèmes de Jessy m'a beaucoup rassuré. J'ai comprit que je n'étais pas seul. Même si souvent, j'ai cette impression d'être présent que physiquement et que mon esprit est totalement ailleurs, il y a toujours quelqu'un quand je reviens à moi-même. Pas pour Jessy. Après le repas, je l'ai raccompagné. Ca m'a permit d'utiliser ma voiture. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas conduit. Sur le chemin, Jessy m'a remercié. Je n'ai pas comprit, sur le moment, pourquoi. Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre, le silence c'est installé. A la radio, une vielle chanson passait quand on est arrivé devant chez lui. Il a prétexté vouloir attendre d'écouter la chanson avant de descendre, et j'ai accepté. J'ai toute suite comprit qu'il voulait juste profiter d'avoir encore deux minutes avant de rentrer. Quand la chanson s'est finit, je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone. « _ Au cas où, si tu as besoin, tu peux m'appeler. » Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais j'ai vu à son sourire qu'il m'en était reconnaissant. Ca aussi, c'était étrange. Comme ci il était heureux de pouvoir me parler, à moi.

**« _ Un héros ne porte pas forcément une cape. Un héros ne se rend pas forcément compte de ce qu'il fait pour nous au moment où il le fait. Un héros n'est parfois même pas une personne qui a conscience d'en être une pour la personne qu'il aide. Parfois, un héros est juste un gars comme les autres. Il a ses propres problèmes, il ne va pas forcément mieux que l'autre, mais il sait fermer les yeux et tout oublier pour permettre à l'autre d'aller mieux. Un héros est avant tout une personne sur qui on peut compter. On peut tous choisir d'être le héros de quelqu'un. On a tous le choix de sauver une personne. Alors choisissons d'être des héros. Même si nous même nous avons besoin d'en avoir un. Choisissons le meilleure. Nous pouvons tous éviter le pire à quelqu'un. Il suffit juste de le faire et d'arrêter de se poser de stupide question. »**

Le jour d'après, quand j'ai croisé Jessy dans les couloirs, j'ai comprit pourquoi il a tant tardé à vouloir rentrer, et pourquoi il m'a tant remercié. Il avait une marque, au visage. Juste en dessous de l'oeil. C'était à peine visible, et n'importe quelle petite excuse aurait à suffit à convaincre n'importe qui. Mais pas moi. On a pas beaucoup eu le temps de se parler ce jour là. On est en classe ensemble seulement pour certains cours, et ce jour là, on en avait aucun en commun. J'aurai aimé lui parler. Pour être sur que tout allait bien. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'oubliais presque ce que je ressentais moi, ma souffrance, et ma peine. J'étais inquiet pour lui. Lorsque je suis rentré de cours, je suis allé directement dans ma chambre. Je n'en suis pas ressorti pour le repas. Je suis resté allonger sur mon lit à fixer le plafond. Puis mon téléphone a sonné. C'était Jessy. **«_ Shea, on peut parler ? »** Au son de sa voix, j'ai comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. **«_ Bien sur. » **Un silence de quelques secondes se fit avant qu'il ne me remercie. Il m'a pas expliqué ce qui se passait, et je n'ai pas insister pour le savoir. Peut-être que j'aurai du. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pour moi, c'était naturel de lui laisser le choix de se confier, ou non. A la place, on a juste parlé d'un devoir qu'on avait à rendre pour le lendemain, et de livres qu'on avait chacun lu. Lorsqu'on a raccroché, Jessy avait l'air de se porter beaucoup mieux, et j'en étais rassuré. Je lui ai dis que si il avait besoin, qu'il n'hésite pas à me rappeler, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Alors j'ai pensé que tout irait bien au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Juste avant les cours, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon thérapeute, comme chaque vendredi. Je lui ai parlé de Jessy, et de ce que j'avais essayé de faire pour l'aider. Je lui ai dis que je m'inquiétais pour lui. Mon thérapeute m'a répondu qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'implique trop dedans. Il avait raison. J'aurai du l'écouter. J'ai toujours tellement de mal à faire la part des choses. Mes pensées sont toujours aussi flou. J'en avais presque oublié que je n'allais pas bien moi-même. J'en avais presque oublié mes dernières crises. J'étais presque redevenu normal. Mais, selon mon thérapeute, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour Jessy parce qu'un garçon de son âge arrive à se débrouiller seul. Il avait tord. Si je veux me faire l'ami de Jessy, c'est normal que je m'inquiète quand je comprends qu'il est surement battu, non ? Je croise les doigts pour ne pas le voir avec un nouvel oeil au beurre noir ce matin. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai réagir comme je le devrai, sinon.

Affectueusement, Shea.


	5. Chapter 4 : Lettre du 28 Septembre

Lettre du 28 Septembre 2011.

Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours écrire à quelqu'un ? Ne peut-on pas juste écrire à soi-même ? Selon notre professeur de littérature, il est important d'écrire aux autres. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment d'accord. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai envoyé aucune de mes lettres. Peut-être que je ne les enverrai jamais. Jessy dit que notre professeur n'a pas totalement tord ni raison. Selon lui, on peut écrire à soi-même comme écrire aux autres. Je pense que je suis d'accord avec ça. Jessy va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours. Il m'appelle tout le soirs maintenant. Nos conversations ne sont jamais très intéressantes. Parfois, il me confie une ou deux choses assez personnelles. Avant hier, je ne m'étais jamais confié à lui. Mais hier, j'avais besoin de parlé. Alors sans réfléchir, ni regarder l'heure qu'il était, j'ai composé son numéro. **« _ Shea ? »** Au son de sa voix, j'ai comprit que si je ne l'avais pas appelé, il l'aurait fait lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. **« _ Salut Jessy. Je te dérange ? »** Il s'empressa de me répondre que je ne le dérangeais aucunement. Puis on a parlé un peu de choses et d'autres, et enfin, j'ai osé lui parler de ce qui le préoccuper vraiment, lui. **« _ Jessy, tu es sûr que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Et je sais, c'est normal. On se connait à peine. Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison ce soir, pour qu'on puisse discuter. »** Un long silence s'installa. Je me regrettais presque ma proposition quand il répondit enfin. **«_ J'arrive. »** J'ai reposé le téléphone sur mon lit, et je suis simplement descendu prévenir mes parents que Jessy arrivait et qu'il resterait peut-être à diner. Par tradition, dans ma famille, on dinait assez tard quand on ne sortait pas. Parfois, il fallait attendre presque jusqu'à minuit pour passer à table. Mon père travaillant tard, on avait prit pour habitude de l'attendre. Même maintenant qu'il était plus souvent présent. Quelques minutes après, on sonna, et lorsque j'ouvris, je découvris le visage meurtrie de Jessy. Bien qu'aucune blessure n'apparaissait sur son visage, la tristesse et la peur s'y lisaient presque aussi bien que les traces sur son coup. Quelqu'un l'avait tenu par là. Peut-être avait-on même essayer de l'étrangler. Je me suis écarté pour laisser entrer Jessy, et on est monté directement dans la chambre d'ami. Normalement, j'aurai du l'emmener dans ma chambre, mais personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre. C'est mon espace à moi. On a parlé pendant une bonne heure de choses et d'autres avant que Jessy n'explose en larmes et ne se confesse à moi. **« _ Comment tu arrives à tenir le coup, Shea ? »** La question me semblait étrange, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre de quoi il voulait vraiment parler. **« _ Tenir le coup ? » Il hocha lentement la tête. «_ Même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais que tu vas mal. C'est peut-être même encore pire que moi. Mais tu tiens le coup. Comment tu arrives à faire ? »** Doucement, j'ai haussé les épaules avant qu'il ne poursuive. **«_ Mes parents ont divorcés il y a cinq ans. Ma mère, mon frère, et moi avons déménager ici à cette période. »** Je n'étais pas encore en ville à ce moment là. Doucement, j'ai hoché la tête pour montrer que j'écoutais. **«_ Ma mère a très vite rencontré quelqu'un. Les premiers temps, c'étaient faciles. On ne le voyait jamais. Ni lui, ni ses enfants. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, ma mère a décidé de l'épouser, Steve. Il y a six mois, son fils ainé, Josh a découvert mon secret. Depuis, il n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je dise la vérité. Parfois, il me frappe, parfois, c'est pire encore. Et je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en parler. »** Une larme coula sur la joue de Jessy. Au fond de moi, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose, mais mes pensées s'embrouillaient à nouveau trop pour que je ne puisse savoir quoi. **«_ Ma petite amie est morte l'année dernière. »** Les mots m'avaient échappé, et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai poursuivit. **«_ On s'était disputé. Elle a mal prit ce que je lui ai dis. Enervée, elle a prit son vélo, et elle a essayé de rentrer d'elle-même. Il faisait nuit noir, il y avait un orage. J'ai essayé de la retrouver. J'ai cherché, encore, et encore. Ce n'était pas une nuit à la laisser seul. J'ai fini par la retrouver. Elle ne m'a pas vu. J'ai juste eu le temps de dire son nom avant que la voiture ne l'a percute. »** Les yeux de Jessy se levèrent vers moi. **«_ Je suis désolé. Je devrai peut-être rentrer, oublie tout ça. »** Mon regard devait s'en doute être vide lorsque je le promenai dans la pièce avant de le poser sur lui. **«_ Il n'y a pas de petit problème, tu sais ? Si je t'ai raconté ça, c'est juste pour te dire qu'une petite dispute, stupide, peut amener au pire. Il faut que tu réagisses, Jessy, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et en attendant d'avoir le courage d'affronter Josh, tu peux dormir ici. » **Jessy sourit. Je ne compris pas toute suite pourquoi, mais il me remercia à nouveau. Peut-être que pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire que quelqu'un ce soucie un temps soit peu de lui.

**«_ Fermez les yeux. Ne posez pas de question, et fermez juste les yeux. Essayez de ne plus rien pensez. Calmez votre respiration et restez comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Quand le sommeil commence à se montrer, ou quand votre corps l'exige, rouvrez les yeux. Mais avant, juste au moment où vos paupières s'entrouvrent, arrêtez vous et réfléchissez un instant. A quoi avez vous penser ? Quelle était la première chose qui vous est venu à l'esprit ? L'esprit humain est conçu de tel façon qu'on ne peut pas arrêté de penser. Notre esprit est toujours animé par quelque chose, même inconsciemment. Réfléchissez bien à cette chose à laquelle vous pensiez. Croyez le ou non, mais si vous y pensiez à ce moment précis, c'est parce qu'elle est plus importante, plus joyeuse, ou plus grave que toutes les autres choses à laquelle vous pensiez avant d'essayer. La vie n'est pas aussi grave que l'on pense. Si vous avez pensé à laver le linge, ou au repas, sachez que vous êtes sûrement plus chanceux que vous ne pouvez le croire. Vous êtes libre de pensez. C'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde, la liberté de penser. En théorie, on l'a tous, mais en vérité, très peu de gens pensent librement. Beaucoup sont oppressés par des problèmes quelconques. Et puis, il y a les gens comme moi. Je peux essayer de faire cet exercice autant de fois que je le veux, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Je ne suis pas libre de penser. Mes idées et mes pensées se mélangent. Tout est toujours confus dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive jamais vraiment à savoir ce que je veux. Je ne réagis jamais de la même façon. C'est sûrement ça, qu'on dit être '****_instable_****'. »**

Ca fait cinq jours que Jessy est chez moi, aujourd'hui. C'est étrange d'avoir un ami à la maison. C'est étrange que ses parents ne se soucient pas de savoir où il est. Quand j'ai demandé à mes parents si Jessy pouvait passer quelques jours à la maison, ils n'ont pas posé de question. Tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas su quoi leur répondre. Tous les matins, quand je pars en cours, j'ai un peu d'argent pour mon repas, et un peu pour celui de Jessy. Je commence presque à croire qu'ils sont heureux d'avoir Jessy à la maison. Et moi, je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il ne risque plus rien. Mon thérapeute, lui, s'inquiète. Il dit qu'il n'est pas sur que je sois prêt à renouer le contact avec des gens. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un monstre, parfois. A moins qu'il n'ait juste peur parce que je suis _instable_. Je n'ai pas refait de crise depuis la nuit que j'ai passé dehors. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Même si je vais encore très mal. Je ne serai pas comment l'expliquer, mais d'être avec Jessy et d'essayer de résoudre ses problèmes, pour moi, c'est comme une bouée de sauvetage qu'on me jette après être tombé en plein mer.

Affectueusement Shea.


End file.
